


Twisted

by jeminguay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay
Summary: Request from Anon via: tumblr.supernaturalxreader.comOriginal Request: Hi hun! I absolutely adore ur blog!Can I get an imagine where the reader is dating one of the boys,and while he is in a hunt, she and the other brother get extremely drunk and sleep together? and then he finds out and he is super pissed! and they fight?





	Twisted

“Did you have sex with him?” Dean asked his voice trembled with the anger he was trying to control.

You stared at the little whirls of steam rising up from your cup of coffee. You felt like shit. You were tired, dehydrated, and feeling more than a little queasy. When you woke up this morning it was to the sounds of the Winchesters fighting.

“If you didn’t sleep with her then, why, were you coming out of my room, Sam?!”

“I was just checking on her, Dean! Quit being so paranoid!”

Then you heard the sound of Dean’s fist colliding with the wall because Sam ducked out of the way.You woke up naked, but you usually slept that way. So it wasn’t exactly surprising. Dean seemed to think otherwise…

“Did you have sex with Sam?” Dean repeated.

You could feel the heat of his rage threatening to burst forth. It was like the quiet before a storm.You cleared your throat and tried to answer his question.

“I… I don’t know.” You murmured still staring at the white mug.

It was true. You had been so drunk you blacked out.Without warning Dean slammed his hand down, making you flinch.You watched the hot brown liquid slosh over the brim of the cup and onto the cold metal table.

“God Damn it, ________! I deserve to know! Tell me!” He demanded angrily.

Your heart broke for him, the boy with the bright green eyes.You’d never felt so far away from him.So, alone.There was a dull ache in your chest, the usual precursor to the kind of crying that hurt.

“I don’t remember, Dean. I swear, I don’t.” You managed to say, fighting back the ugly sob climbing up your throat.

He picked up the mug and hurled at the wall. The sound of the glass crashing and cracking was too much for your frayed nerves.You started to cry.

Dean grabbed your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

“You’re telling me, you don’t know whether or not you fucked my brother?” He said incredulously his face so close to yours that you could feel his warm breath against your skin.

“I don’t believe it.” His eyes burned bright with a fury you had never seen before.

If you had any sense you’d be scared, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to feel that where he was concerned.Dean was your safe place, your protector.He hadn’t ever hurt you. All at once, he let go of you.

“I’ve never felt this way before, _____. I want to hit you,I want to kill, Sam, but I’m not gonna let the two of you turn me into a monster! I’m not!” His voice cracked making you wince.

“Then, go, Dean. Just, go.” You replied in anguish.

You didn’t have an answer for him and it was clear that without one he would remain in this tortured state.After a minute or two of silence, he left the room.You heard his steps in the hallway and eventually the sound of the bunker door being closed.With a weary sigh, you got up to get the broom and dust pan.

After sweeping away the glass, you tried to focus on mopping up the mess.Dean’s anger hadn’t left with him.You felt it pressing in on you, making the air around you too thick to breathe.As you kneeled there on the kitchen floor, the tears started to fall.

You pressed a paper towel into the liquid with both hands, like you were trying to staunch a wound.The now cold, brown liquid seeped through the white sheet spreading across the embossed crisscrossing pattern. As you watched it bleed through the napkin, you realized it would never be clean again.It was soiled now.Tainted, and it was your fault.

A broken sound escaped your lips, a fraction of the sorrow inside you breaking free.Tears blurred your vision as you swished the dirty lump around in the cool liquid absurdly.

You blinked and on the backs of your eyelids, Sam leaned in for a kiss. _No_.You shook your head as if to rid yourself of the image.You took in a sharp breath when he groaned hotly in your ear,

‘ _You’re perfect,______, so perfect…’_  the ghost of Sam's voice praised you breathlessly making you cringe.

 _No!Nothing happened!I’m imagining this, because of Dean_. You tried to explain to yourself.

“________!” Sam’s anxious voice called from behind you, but you couldn’t stop.

If anything you wiped more vigorously refusing to acknowledge his presence.You couldn’t hide it, this mess you had made. You had to fix it somehow.You had to.You couldn’t just give up.

The paper rectangle soon became a torn lumpy mess in your hopeless hands.Long strong arms were there pulling you backwards.

“Shhhhh, shhh, shhhh…You need to stop now. It’s okay, _______. It’s okay.” Sam’s deep voice crooned gently.

You could feel the words vibrate through his chest and for some reason this only made you cry harder.Sam held you up when you felt like your muscles were giving out and you just let him.

He sat down on the floor and pulled you back so that you were sitting between his legs, your back against his chest.The bunker was silent except for the occasional hiccup escaping your lips as the sobbing stuttered to a stop.You stayed that way until you were all out of tears, staring at the white wall before you.

“Everything is going to be alright.” Sam murmured stroking your arm in a light caress.

You stiffened instantly, not liking how comfortable he seemed to be with touching you. _Could I really have slept with him? Am I capable of doing something this fucked up?_ You asked yourself in fear.

“What happened last night, Sammy?”You swallowed down the disgust and shame you felt rising in your throat like bile.

You didn’t want to know the answer, but Dean did.So, you had to find out for him.Sam tensed behind you, his hand falling away from you.

“You mean…you don’t remember?” He said sounding crest fallen.

_Oh God…Oh God…_

“I’m sorry, but no. No, I don’t remember.”

When you realized he wasn’t going to say anything, you scooted forward, turning so that you could look at him.

“Tell me, Sam. Please, please tell me.” You pleaded looking into his hazel eyes.

He took a deep breath and pulled you forward.His lips crashed into yours desperately.You could feel his distress and allowed him to kiss you. It was the most unbearable thing you’d ever experienced.The press of his lips on yours made you feel ashamed and you worried that he could taste the staleness of the pity you felt for him when his tongue swept into your mouth.He kissed you harder and you couldn’t take it.

“Stop, Sam.Stop.” You said into his mouth, but he ignored you.

“Stop!” You yelped pushing at his broad shoulders.

To your relief he pulled away breaking the miserable kiss.He swallowed anxiously. He looked so hurt and all you could feel was repulsion.

“So…we…we had sex.” You prodded nervously.

He took a deep breath and then,

“Yes, ________. We had sex.” He answered his voice devoid of emotion.

You didn’t say anything in response. Now, you had to tell Dean that yes, you had fucked his brother.You stood slowly, all your muscles hurt from being so tense for so long.

“I’m going to pack my stuff. When Dean, gets back… well, it’s better if you don’t talk to him.” You told him wearily and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sam behind with the mess on the floor.

A suit case and a duffle bag later, you realized you didn’t have anywhere to go. You stared at your bags on the bed. This was all you owned in the world. It was sad and it definitely wasn’t normal. _When has my life ever been normal?_ You asked yourself. Nothing came to mind. A hunter’s life wasn’t exactly what you would call normal.

The door to the bedroom you had shared with Dean flew open.The door knob banging against the wall so hard it made a sound like a gunshot.You turned half-worried it was Sam, but it wasn’t.

“Did you fuck him?” Dean asked.

He had been drinking. His eyes were red rimmed and he smelled like sweat and stale beer. You stared at him wondering if telling the truth was your best option.It definitely wasn’t and someone smart wouldn’t have told him. Someone who cared whether they lived or died tonight definitely wouldn’t have told him.

"I. am not. Going to ask you. Again.” He ground out leaning against the door frame.

“Yes.” You answered him.

“Yes,what?" He barked.

“Yes, I fucked him.” You admitted.

His angry expression crumpled into something more akin to devastation.You felt a painful emptiness in your stomach.

“I’m so sorry.” You moaned weakly.“I never meant to do it! I never wanted him! Only you! I’ve always wanted only you!” The pain in your heart drove you to your knees.

“You broke me? Do you know that? I can’t be the same again.We can’t be the same again!” He said on a broken sob.

Tears trailed down his beautiful face and you wanted so badly to make it stop. To ease his pain somehow.

“I love you, Dean.” Your hands shook as you extended them out in front of you helplessly.

“Don’t say that!” He pleaded rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“But, I love You. I swear, to God I do.” You said fiercely. “I will do anything! Anything you ask! Whatever it is I’ll do it! Just please, please…” Your voice trailed off.

You couldn’t bring yourself to finish. How could you dare ask for his forgiveness? Much less a second chance? What you had done was a betrayal of the worst kind.

“I don’t know, ______. I really don’t know.” He said sadly.

You cried out unable to contain the guilt.The shame that ate at you from within.You closed your eyes, and in seconds he was there on the floor with you.He kissed your lips washing the dirtiness away, with a touch.You clutched his hard biceps too tightly, clinging to him.

Dean kissed you fervently, his fingers splayed in the hair at the nape of your neck and you shuddered against him. He was your salvation.This was the only way to make it right. He kissed the corners of your lips, he licked down your jaw to the curve of your neck, and you gasped. He bit and sucked his way across your chest, tugging your blouse down.

“________…oh, ________…” He breathed and tugged your bra straps down to free your breasts.

His pink lips sucked at your hard nipples. He caressed them with his tongue.It was cleansing. It was divine. It was purification by fire and you were burning too hot.

“Dean, please…” You begged quietly.

He let his teeth scrape against your sensitive skin, his green eyes darkening with lust. He undid the button and unzipped your jeans.

“Get on your hands and knees.” He commanded, the sound of his voice sent shivers down your spine.

Eager to please, you bent over so that you were on all fours.The feeling of your jeans rubbing against your skin was getting to be too much, but when Dean pulled them down, exposing the flesh of your bottom to the coolness of the air, the feeling didn’t stop. You wanted him so badly you could hardly stand it.

Then, he was there behind you, gripping your hip in one hand and his erection in the other as he positioned himself against your entrance. He rammed his entire length into you with one hard thrust, causing you to cry out.

“Am I what you need, babe?” He groaned pulling his length out slowly."Is this what you need?”

You whimpered in response.Talking was more than you could handle at the moment. You were stripped down to raw need and being filled again was your only desire. Dean obliged with a rough thrust of his hips making you moan in appreciation.

“This is what you need, baby.This is all you need.Me, taking you like this.” He murmured and you couldn’t agree more.

This felt like being claimed, it felt like you belonged together, just like this. He fit like no one else ever could.

You cried out again, over whelmed with pleasure as he set a ruthless pace, moving in and out of you so fast and hard you felt his balls slapping against your scorching hot skin. As the pressure mounted, you scratched at the rug frantic for release. His thrusts deepened and you mewled with primal need. He reached around your thigh and cupped your pussy, pressing his palm up against your aching clit, his thrusts causing it to rub against his hand deliciously. You emitted a strangled cry of ecstasy as your orgasm crashed down over you like a tidal wave, and then he was coming inside you.

“Aaaah, Fuuuuck. Aaaah, _______.” He moaned clenching your hips tightly enough to bruise them.

After the ripples of pleasure receded, Dean pulled out of you. Maneuvering his arm so that it was now around your waist, he took you down onto the floor with him. The two of you lay there, the only sound was that of your harsh breathing. You thought of what you could say, but the words all seemed too hollow.

“I meant what I said, ________. We can’t go back to the way things were before. Not after this.” Dean said suddenly.

You turned to look at him.

“I don’t know how long it’s gonna take me to forgive you or if I can even forgive you at all.” He continued cradling your face in his hands.

Your heart beat painfully in your chest as you tried to understand where he was going with all this.

“But what I do know is that I’m not ready to live without you. I love you too much to let you go.Promise me, ______ that you won’t ever do something like this to me again.” Dean implored.

You blinked in confusion. Was he really giving you a second chance? You knew you didn’t deserve it, but you had never loved anyone the way you loved Dean.

“Promise, me.” He repeated looking into your eyes intensely.

“I promise. I promise never to do anything to screw this up again.”You answered fervently.

He studied you for a second and then he seemed to relax again.

“Good. Good.” He accepted your answer and hopefully someday he would accept your apology. Dean still loved you and for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Too much angst?  
> Idk, I couldn't have Reader cheat on my sweet baby boy Dean without consequences.  
> Plus I have a flare for the dramatic. *shrugs*


End file.
